


It's Something Unpredictable

by tomattoan



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Feelings Realization, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Supermansion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomattoan/pseuds/tomattoan
Summary: After the League of Freedom is sent to the future, they have to learn to adapt for the time being, and how to set things right when they return home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this at five in the morning after the season three finale. This is my first time writing in third person and my first time writing more than three characters so please bear with me lol. Hope you enjoy!

Rain had started falling gently against the crumbling asphalt about a half an hour ago and was quickly picking up pace. Dark clouds covered the sky as thick water droplets fell violently upon the ground. Rex and Saturn led the way through the ruins of what was once Storm City. Robobot followed close behind in a T position, Lex and Cooch under either of his arms as they desperately tried to guard themselves from the rain and failed miserably. Ranger was furthest behind the league, reflecting on the statue he had seen when they first arrived in this post apocalyptic future. Each hero was engaged in their own thoughts, taking in the city that was supposed to be their home, until a voice broke the silence between them.   
“Hey...you guys?”  
Everyone turned to look at Lex who had wrapped herself in her cape to shield herself from the wind. She was struggling to speak louder than the roaring thunder and the distinct sound of rain pattering against the city.   
“What’s is that?”  
A gloved hand escaped the comfort of her cape to point at a dim light shining softly from a window in a nearby building. A building that they quickly recognized as their mansion. It had certainly taken some serious damage, the roof caving in slightly on the right side of the structure, a total of three different windows were shattered, and an array of glass and rubble blanketed the lawn. The front door had been replaced with rotting planks of wood that had been poorly nailed together. Upon closer inspection of the light illuminating the room, there was a faint shadow of a figure inside. Rex immediately jumped into action at the thought of someone invading his team’s, his family’s, home.  
“Everyone stay behind me. Be careful, stay protected, and be ready to attack.”  
He was already rushing into the mansion, a scowl crossing his face, as the rest of the team followed suit. Adrenaline was high, hearts were pounding in their ears as they quickly ran into the light. Upon their arrival, a flash of white flew past them and into a closet. Rex was furious.  
“Whoever you Are, you’d better come out out now or I promise you, you will be sorry.”  
“Rex?” A soft voice responded from the closet.  
Each hero was ready to attack if need be. Rex had instinctively raised his fists to his chest.  
“Who is it? Show yourself. I mean it.”  
A soft clicking noise came from the closet as the door slid open and the mysterious figure stepped out to reveal itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shook to my core. I am so glad to see such positive feedback! I had no idea anyone else shipped Revizo lol. Don't think anyone else calls it that but that's what I'm going with. I promise you guys Devizo is coming into the story very soon ;)

“Groaner?” Rex was completely dumbfounded. “What are you doing here? Did your team follow us into the Gods Realm? Why? What is Devizo planning?”  
“What? Jesus dude, slow down. Devizo isn’t planning anything. He hasn’t been for a long time. Not since-- Hey, wait a minute.”  
The prop comic’s brows furrowed in confusion as he studied the superheroes in front of him.  
“I could be asking you guys the same question. What are you doing here? You guys are putting yourself in a lot of danger right now. And you,” he pointed a boney finger at the leader of the League of Freedom as the expression on his face, or lack thereof, changed into something that looked like sadness. “You’re supposed to be dead. If someone finds out you’re here, it’s going to get ugly.”  
Rex was red in the face with anger at this point, not trusting the former villain in the slightest. He looked like he was ready to beat the clown senseless.   
“Stop fucking with us and tell us why you’re here. What is your team up to?”  
“WAIT A SECOND!” Saturn’s voice rang through the air, demanding attention from everybody in the room.   
“I know him! He kissed me! Like, with tongue! I remember this guy! I can tell from the receding hairline! It’s okay guys, this isn’t our Groaner. This is Groaner...from the future.” The vigilante added a dramatic tone of mystery to the last bit of his sentence as if he was telling a slightly suspenseful story to a bunch of kindergartners. He followed this up with a quick statement directed at his arch nemesis.  
“Are you okay dude? You look shittier than normal.”  
He wasn’t wrong. Groaner definitely looked different than when Saturn had last traveled to the future. He looked skinnier, if that was even possible. He just looked sickly in general.  
A sigh of annoyance escaped Groaner’s mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“I forgot how charming you used to be. Sure know how to make a guy feel great about himself.” His arms fell from his chest as his hands found his hips and he tilted his head to the side. “I’m fine. You guys are more than welcome to stay with us while you find a way to get home. It is your mansion after all.”  
Saturn felt something twist in his stomach at the mere mention of Groaner living with somebody in this future world. Was it...No. There’s no way he was jealous of whatever lucky lady had gotten to take Groaner’s hand in marriage. Did he say lucky? He meant unfortunate. Man, it must have been such a tragedy for her.  
“Who’s us?”  
Saturn analyzed the room to find whoever had asked the dreaded question, only to realize that he himself had let the question slip while he was engaged in his inner dialogue. Groaner seemed a bit uncomfortable, as if he didn’t know what to say, as he anxiously scratched at his arm. It must have seemed normal to anybody else, but it was a nervous tick that Saturn had observed his enemy to have a very long time ago.   
“Me and my spouse, who, evidently, isn’t here right now. So. Doesn’t matter, okay? Irrelevant. I guess you’re all stuck with me for now while they’re out. Bienvenue, welcome back home. Follow me.”  
The gang followed him closely as he swayed gently like a small flower in the wind. He looked so fragile, as if he would fall at any moment. Rex, Saturn, and Lex exchanged glances at each other, clearly concerned about the frail figure leading them through their home. Rex opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a bright light flickering on and Groaner’s voice breaking through the silence.   
“Really sorry about the condition of things. Entire mansion is totally wrecked man. Salvaged what we could. We really just stay in the living room most of the time, pretty much all we need is in here. We have a couple necessities scattered around the house, a few hiding places in case of emergencies. You guys will be all set here, trust me, much safer than anywhere else around here. Make yourselves comfortable. Oh, and guys?” The pale ex-villain leaned heavily against the doorframe, his small form seemingly struggling to continue standing on it’s own. “I’m glad to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind angst. It's getting to that point pretty soon lol just a heads up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter I wrote at 4 in the morning, please forgive me lol

“I don’t think I understand.” Cooch remarked from the window sill that she had claimed as ‘her spot’. “The ‘chauns operation was shut down, so, what exactly is going on? Unless..They lied to me! God damn lyin sons of bitches!”  
Groaner shook his head at this. If he had eyes, he would be rolling them.  
“It wasn’t any leprechaun, or pegasus, or any other fairytale creature. In fact, the reason for all this chaos is standing right in front of you.” Ranger swore to himself that if looks could kill, the look that the clown shot him at that moment would have slain him in an instant. “Y’see, Ranger thought it was a great idea to run for president. We all figured no one could be worse than Trump was. We were proven wrong pretty damn fast. For some reason, the majority of America thought it was an excellent idea to vote for Ranger. I, personally, thought that was the worst possible choice, but no one listens to me so. Anyways, he won by a landslide. He became drunk with power, executed anyone who was even slightly out of line with his new rules just for fun. Rex tried to overthrow him, stop him from destroying our home. But...Well I guess he was no match for President Ranger.”  
Ranger stepped forward, clenching his fists and glaring daggers at the man accusing him of such atrocities.  
“Rex is my best friend. I would never betray him like that, not for anything.”  
“Plus we all know I could beat Ranger’s ass in a heartbeat.”  
The American patriot shot a look at Rex only to be greeted with a shit eating grin and a shrug in return. Ranger had to laugh at that, slapping his old friend on the shoulder gently.  
“Right,” Groaner interrupted their exchange, “you say that now. A couple years from now, you’ll be impaling him and showing off your victory on live television. I would know. I watched it happen. I think I would know a little better than you guys do, thanks.”  
The two heroes went quiet at that, shamefully looking at their feet and wondering how their friendship could have possibly turned so sour in this future world.   
“So,” Lex interjected in an attempt to distract from the horrific news they had just received. “Where are the rest of us? Just curious.” Everyone seemed relieved at the change of subject, including the messenger of what their future was to become.  
“The rest of you are still alive, scattered across the city. Well, except Cooch. She came up with this huge conspiracy that Brad is still out there somewhere and she set out on a quest to go find him. Saturn is...still around. Very, very, close by. You and Robobot work with Devizo in an abandoned Arby’s. After shit hit the fan and all the basic human necessities were running low, you guys went all scientific on us and started strategizing ways to obtain food and medicine and all that shit. Supposedly you have a plan going into effect soon. If we’re lucky, one of you will drop by today. Supposed to be working on some sort of formula over here or something like that. Wanted to leave your stations in different areas so if one was found and destroyed, you would have other ones to come back to.”  
“I’m a scientist? Sweet! I mean...yeah, that’s uh, that’s pretty cool.” Lex tried to hide the excitement on her face at the thought of having a chance to be somebody’s hero.  
“Devizo is still alive?” Rex’s voice held a slight hint of anger, but a look of relief was clear across his features. “Not surprising. Clever son of a bitch.”  
“Um, EXCUSE me!” Saturn’s voice once again rang above the rest. “I feel like you didn’t go into enough detail about MY future. Am I famous? Are my skills finally recognized? How many chicks do I pick up every night? How hot am I? Are we still enemies? Are we fighting to the death? Are...woah, dude, are you okay?” A look of concern crossed CJ’s face as he observed his nemesis’s current state.  
Groaner was clinging onto the door frame in an effort to hold himself up. He was shaking a bit and his chest heaved with every breath he took. The ghostly pale man looked up at the dark knight in front of him just long enough to nod his head quickly before turning his focus back to the floor. Rex and his daughter exchanged another look of fear as Saturn quickly moved forward just in time to catch Groaner as he fell forward.  
Saturn didn’t understand why his own heart was pounding so fast or why he found himself holding his supposed enemy tightly against his chest. He didn’t know why he was trying to keep him awake or why it hurt so badly to see this clown, his clown, in such a state of misery. Nobody in the room could decipher what was wrong with Groaner, and that made Saturn physically ill with worry. Until now, he had truthfully hoped to avoid whoever Groaner had decided to marry, but at this moment, he wanted nothing more than for the prop comic’s spouse to come home and make everything better.   
Just then, while Saturn prayed quietly to himself and instinctively rocked his sick enemy in his arms, as if on cue, his future self burst through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of foreshadowing.   
> Question that's been plaguing me for a long time: Does Groaner have eyes?? Like, I know he's a skeleton, it would make sense if he doesn't have eyes. But he also has eyelids so like does he have eyes and they're just black? I am confusion.   
> That's your irrelevant question of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is exactly 2:55 AM in the land of corn that we call Ohio. Why am I updating twice in a day? No idea. Will I update tomorrow? Another great question that I can't currently answer. Stay tuned!  
> For confusion's sake, throughout the rest of this story I'll be referring to future Saturn by his real name (CJ) and will continue referring to the younger Saturn as his superhero identity (Saturn or Black Saturn). Hopefully that clears things up. If it's too confusing let me know and I will try to find a way around it!

The sound of an older Saturn dropping a large bag full of supplies on the floor startled the team of heroes, followed by the sound of present day Saturn dropping the frail little clown on the ground at the sight of his future self. This was the first time he was able to get a good look at himself seeing as he was being sent back home when his future self appeared last time.  
‘Wow. He must be getting laid by at least four different chicks a night. Probably at least three dudes too. This guy’s a sex magnet! I mean, sure, he may have put on a few pounds, but damn. Devilishly handsome, as always. I bet Groaner’s jealous. In fact, I bet-’  
Saturn was snapped out of his thoughts as the older one of the two forcefully pushed him out of the way and kneeled down on the splintering floorboards. An aggressive, “nice going genius.” was directed at the younger Saturn before the older CJ turned his attention toward his husband.   
“Are you okay, G? Did you fall again?”  
“I’m okay babe, don’t worry. I’m okay.”  
CJ carefully grabbed his love by the arm and hoisted him up off of the floor. He held the fragile man tightly against himself as if to shield him from an upcoming attack. What sucked the most was that he knew the only real threat was Groaner’s own body working against itself, and no matter how badly CJ wanted to, there was no way he could protect his husband from that. At least, not after the fallout. Not in this living Hell they were supposed to call their home.   
“CJ.” Groaner cleared his throat and gripped the larger man’s shoulder tightly. “We have guests. Told them they could stay here for a while. Hope you don’t mind hon- um. Saturn. I meant Saturn.” A nervous chuckle came from Groaner as the realization that his husbands younger self was so oblivious to the fact they were meant to be together hit him. He decided it was probably best to keep it that way for the time being, especially considering Groaner wasn’t exactly in tip top shape at the moment.   
CJ nodded and picked Groaner up before laying him delicately on the couch.  
“Just hang in there a little longer baby. It will all be over soon.” He whispered quietly to his spouse before turning his head to survey their visitors. His eyes widened and he felt himself grab for one of his rings as his vision fell upon Ranger.   
“You. You did this. This is all your fault.”  
Ranger instinctively backed up as a Saturn Ring was aimed directly at his head. A pale hand reached out from behind the masked vigilante and grabbed his wrist tightly before he had the chance to toss the ring at its target.  
“No.”  
“Groaner. We could fix all of this so easily. Our lives would be normal again, you would be okay again. Rex would still be here.”  
“Do you think I don’t know that? Trust me, I want this to end just as badly as you do. We have to trust that they can fix this when they get back to their timeline. Don’t do anything drastic.  
CJ whined and sighed heavily, but dropped the ring and nodded regardless, gently running a hand through his partner’s hair. He hated that Groaner was right, hated that he couldn’t just change their fates with a simple flick of his wrist. But was it really that simple? There was no telling, and it definitely wasn’t worth the risk.   
“Well, welcome home then, Hope you enjoy your stay.” He sarcastically remarked, sitting next to Groaner on the couch and grabbing his hand tightly as a violent coughing fit shook the smaller man’s body.  
“Ew!” came Saturn’s voice from only inches away. “What, are you guys, like, in love or something?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Lex couldn’t help but furrow her eyebrows at that.  
“You’re kidding right? I mean, I think it’s pretty obvi-”  
“Don’t.” Robobot interrupted. “It’s not worth it. Takes way too long to explain things to him. Trust me.”  
Saturn would have responded to this statement had he not been so focused on watching his enemy struggling to breathe. He just seemed so miserable. He had never seen Groaner so weak before. It was hard to look at. He opened his mouth to offer some sort of comfort or support, to ask if he needed anything or if he could do anything for him, but he instead found himself jumping at the sound of a knock on the front door.  
“Um. Should I go get that?”  
“Would you?” Groaner asked sweetly. “Please? I would appreciate it. Thanks honey.”  
Saturn felt his face redden at the sudden use of a pet name. His Groaner back home never called him anything remotely like that. Strange. As he swung the door open, moonlight glistened off shining red eyes that Saturn instantly recognized as Devizo’s.  
“Uh...Rex?”  
“Rex? Saturn, I thought I asked you not to-..wait a minute. You? What are you lot doing here?”  
“Oh. Well, it’s kind of a long story.”  
“Devizo.” Rex stomped over to the door and glared at his nemesis. “What did you do? There’s no way Ranger would have done something like this without some sort of coaxing, or mind control, or something along those lines.”  
Devizo cast his eyes downward, refusing to look in Rex’s direction. “I had no part in this damn catastrophe. Not this time. Glad to know you think so little of me, Rex. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”   
He quickly shoved past Rex and Saturn into the living room, leaving his rival to wonder what, exactly, had gotten into him. It wasn’t like Devizo to move along so fast after Rex challenged him like that. It simply wasn’t natural. Something was off, way off, and Rex was determined to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your guys' comments, it really warms my heart. And I love reading your responses to my questions, I think they're super intriguing answers. So here's a couple more questions I have for you guys if you feel like discussing:  
> 1\. Why is Devizo blue? Is he a human? Or is he something else entirely? If he IS a human, what happened? Was it an experiment, an accident, or what could it be?  
> 2\. Who is your favorite character and why? I'm curious!
> 
> Guys, thank you so much for the love. I love reading you comments and your feedback. Keep it coming! I'm so glad you guys like this story so much, there's plenty more to come <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't slept, it's 8:17 in the morning, I was listening to Battlefield by Lea Michele, please accept my emotional sleep deprived drabbling lmao

Devizo wasted no time in getting over to Groaner’s side. He casted a quick glance down at the clown who seemed to be getting worse by the minute. Nothing about him was working as it should. It wasn’t normal. He was sweating profusely, but his body was as cold as ice. Every breath he took seemed to be a battle against his lungs just to take in oxygen. His pulse was rapid and he had curled himself into a ball in a useless attempt to make himself comfortable.  
CJ mumbled something to Devizo about how this has been happening much more frequently lately as the two of them stepped out of the room to chat privately. Rex didn’t trust this for a second, but much to his dismay, Saturn begged him to leave them alone to do their work. As much as Rex wanted to go against his pleas, he could tell Saturn was just concerned about his frenemy. Rex would be lying if he said that he wasn’t worried about Groaner too, he was just better at hiding it.  
Saturn sat next to who, unbeknownst to him, would be his future husband. He grabbed the base of Groaner’s skull lightly and carefully pulled his head into his lap. To his surprise, the clown didn’t pull away from him or even flinch. A soft whimper of pain came from him, but he quickly grabbed Saturn’s arm to prevent him from moving away. As uncomfortable as he was, he found a bit of pleasure in knowing that Saturn was still with him.  
“Hey Groaner?”  
“Hm?”  
“Does this happen to you a lot?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Oh.”  
Everything was silent for a moment as Saturn debated whether or not he wanted to confess what he was thinking about.  
“Hey Groaner?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you know what love feels like?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Oh.”  
Another brief pause.  
“Can you tell me what it’s like?”  
Groaner sighed dramatically as if to say ‘I’m dying dude, fuck off.’ But he begrudgingly answered to the best of his ability.  
“It’s like. Well. I don’t know dude. It’s just something that you recognize once you feel it. It’s, like, different. Y’know? That’s the best answer I’ve got for you.”  
“Oh. Okay. I think I get it now.”  
One last pause.  
“Hey Groaner?”  
Another exasperated sigh from the prop comic.  
“Yes Saturn?”  
“I think I’m in love with you.”  
As hard as he tried not to, Groaner had to laugh at that as he admired the ring on his half of a finger.   
“I would hope so.”  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing man. You’ll figure it out eventually.”  
“I mean. Okay, I guess...G?”  
“Using nicknames now, are we? What’s up?”  
“Am I going to lose you?”  
Groaner’s eyes widened at the question, looking up at Saturn, only to find him desperately trying to wipe tears from his eyes.  
“Not a chance Saturn. I would never leave you, okay? That’s a promise.”  
Saturn smiled for a moment as Groaner sat up to embrace him. Their joy was short lived, however, as a gagging noise escaped Saturn’s nemesis, shortly followed by the comedian doubling over and throwing up blood. Saturn squealed and jumped up, rubbing his newly found love’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. Rex was already calling for Devizo and CJ. The two ran in without hesitation, Devizo holding a thick needle in his hand and plunging it into Groaner’s arm as CJ looked away out of fear of what he would see. It seemed like a routine, as if this had happened before. As if it had happened too many times for comfort. Devizo sat on the couch, pulling the panting mess that was Groaner into his arms, trying to keep the poor guy calm. Rex made a mental note that Devizo was being so fatherly and caring. Definitely out of the ordinary. He spoke softly to CJ as he lulled Groaner to sleep.  
“I swear I’m on the edge of a break through. I give you my word. Just need a little more time.” He gathered a few pillows together and slipped them under Groaner’s head as he pushed himself off the couch and walked towards his laboratory. Rex quickly and stealthily followed him down the hallway, vowing to find out what he was up to. The rest of the team had, of course, gone over to poke and prod at Groaner as he slept.  
“Hey kid.”  
Saturn looked around the room only to see his future self staring back at him.   
“Don’t take him for granted like I did for all those years. You’ll regret it. Trust me. Who knows how long he’s going to be around?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rexvizo comin' at ya in the next chapter probably maybe it's a secret who knows


	6. Chapter 6

Devizo’s hands were shaking as he began mixing different substances together, but it was admittedly hard for him to focus when he could feel a cold pair of eyes peering directly at him from the small crack he had left open in the doorway. The doctor huffed loudly from where he sat at his lab bench, keeping his eyes glued to the experiment in front of him.   
“Did you really think that I wouldn’t see you following me? You’re not nearly as slick as you think you are, Rex. Please, come in. Have a look around. I insist.”  
Rex was startled seeing as, yeah, he really had thought that he was pretty stealthy. Evidently, he was wrong. He took a quick look around the hallway, as if he was hiding something, before hesitantly stepping into Devizo’s lab.  
“I wasn’t - I mean I didn’t - I mean - What are you up to Devizo?” The elder stammered out, still clearly surprised that he had been caught.  
“Other than attempting to save Groaner’s life? Nothing.”  
“‘Trying to save his life’ my ass. Like Hell you are. I’m going to ask you one more time. What are you planning?”  
Rex cracked his knuckles as the pale blue villain in front of him sighed deeply and rose from his bench, turning to face his adversary.  
“I already told you what I’m doing. You never did trust me, did you?”  
“I - sorry, what?”  
Rex was, once again, caught off guard by his nemesis. God, he hated that. A bitter laugh came from Devizo as he folded his arms over his chest.  
“Let me tell you a little story about your future. Even after I proved myself to you so many times, no matter how many times I saved your ass, nothing I did was ever good enough for you. Up until the day you died, you never really believed in me. I forgave you for all you did to me, for sleeping with my wife. But you? You just couldn’t swallow your pride. You forced yourself to keep hating me. You always tried to ignore that we had grown some type of friendship after a few years of working on the League together again. You know, that pissed me off so much, that you wouldn’t allow yourself to accept how you truly felt about me. Because I loved you, Rex. I loved you so much. I just wish I could have told you when you were still here. But I never got the chance. Because I couldn’t save you that time.”  
Rex’s breath caught in his throat as his enemy suddenly started crying. He tried to process what he had just heard from the doctor that he thought had resented him. Devizo wiped his eyes and looked at the floor, ashamed of his confession.  
“I lost you and I can’t change what happened, no matter how hard I try. And now? Well now, if I don’t do something, and fast, I’ll lose Groaner too. That boy is like a son to me, we went through a lot together after the fallout. I just - “  
He stopped abruptly as he felt himself on the verge of a breakdown. He swiped his arm quickly across his face to dry his eyes and turned back towards his lab bench.  
“You know what? This was a bad idea. Forget I said anything. Go. Now.”  
Rex stepped toward the man that he had thought was his nemesis. “Devizo, listen, I-”  
“I said get out.”  
The stern tone Devizo suddenly took on shook Rex to his core. He decided it was best to leave Devizo to his work and quickly turned to leave. As he walked down the hallway he could’ve sworn he heard the other man break down into sobs. He had never seen him cry before today. Rex had a lot to process, and he certainly had a whole lot to set right when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I attended a Pride festival today and I am running on very few hours of sleep the last couple days. Hopefully updates will be coming faster very soon :)
> 
> QOTD: Do you think Brad is still out there? Or is he super dead?
> 
> I'll start putting my answer as well in case any of you are curious.
> 
> AOTD: I low key think Brad might still be out there, but maybe that's just wishful thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at 2:48 in the morning and, once again, listening to Lea Michele. Please forgive me haha

This could all be over so easily if Ranger wasn’t so stubborn. It sounded so simple. Really. They just had to stop their current Ranger from ever running for president and that would be the end of it. No monsters, no battles, just convincing their friend not to run as a candidate when the time came. So,so, simple. But there was a minor inconvenience. If there was anything Ranger cared about as much as his friends, it was his country. Why could nothing ever be resolved without some sort of fight?  
Rex had been thinking about this for hours now while everyone else slept soundly around the mansion. He had tried to sleep, but the stress of all he had had to bare witness to that day had made it impossible. He got up with a heavy sigh and stretched his aching muscles. Turned out trying to sleep in an armchair wasn’t the best idea for a senior citizen with a bad back. Oops. Who would’ve known?  
He decided to go get a drink of water before once again attempting to get some rest. He quietly walked over to the kitchen in an effort not to wake anyone else up on his way there. He was surprised to find Groaner in the kitchen, sitting at the end of the table.  
“Groaner?”  
The small figure jumped slightly, startled to hear the other man’s voice. He shot a look at Rex in annoyance.  
“Jesus Christ dude, are you trying to kill me?”  
“Sorry, sorry. Aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”  
“Touché.”  
Rex stepped around the table, sitting down across from Saturn’s nemesis and studying him intensely. He had no reason to be in the kitchen. He didn’t have any food, didn’t have anything to drink, his phone wasn’t with him. It made no sense. He had just been sitting here alone in the dark. Odd. Groaner could tell Rex was staring at him and decided to break the uncomfortable silence he was experiencing.   
“So, couldn’t sleep, huh?”  
“Not really. Keep thinking about how shitty this future is.”  
“Right? Tell me about it. It’s a real fucking Hellhole.”  
“I’m guessing you couldn’t sleep either?”  
The older man was met with a shrug. He furrowed his eyebrows at the redhead in front of him.  
“Were you feeling sick?”  
“Something like that.”  
It was silent for a moment until Rex’s curiosity got the better of him.  
“What’s wrong with you anyways?”  
Groaner seemed to be taken aback by this question and Rex instantly regretted asking him.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just -”  
“No, no. It’s okay. I mean, it’s fine, really. I don’t mind. To answer your question, a bad case of radiation poisoning. It’s nothing new.”  
“Radiation poisoning? What happened?”  
“I really shouldn’t say, kind of a story I should let your timeline’s Groaner tell you once he trusts you enough. I’ve been dealing with this ever since I was in my early twenties. For now, let’s just say that my face didn’t always look like this. By some miracle, I survived the. Um. Accident. It’s never been this bad though. I mean whenever it hit, it definitely hit me hard. But before now, there was medication. Not so much now. Everyone’s been wiped out. Civilization is a mess. Not a whole lot of medicine is being produced, if any at all, for any type of illness. If I’m being honest, I’m horrified. I mean, I’m scared for my life. But I would never tell CJ. If he knew that I don’t think -”  
Groaner choked up a bit, quickly turning his head away from Rex to quickly wipe away any tears threatening to fall.  
“If he knew that I don’t think I’m going to make it through this, he would be devastated. I don’t want him to lose hope like I have.”  
Rex was at a loss for words. He slowly walked over to Groaner and held him in his arms in an attempt to comfort him.  
“You really love Saturn, don’t you?”  
“More than anything.”  
Rex grabbed the clown’s shoulders gently before making eye contact with him.  
“I’m going to fix this. We’ll all fix this. Everything will be different. You and Saturn can live your lives together. This will all be over soon. I promise.”  
“I hope that you’re a man of your word Rex. I’m trusting you. Thank you for everything. We all miss you. We really do.”  
“I won’t let you down.”  
He embraced the ex-villain once more. All he could do was hope that Ranger would listen to him. He knew the fate of his family rested on his shoulders, and he fully intended to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good old father/son bonding activities :)  
> I hope y'all like this chapter, every time my email tells me I have a comment I have a mini heart attack cuz I have no idea if the specific chapter is any good lol but it looks like you guys are enjoying it as a whole! I'm glad!
> 
> QOTD: Do you guys have any theories or headcanons about any of the characters on the show? Feel free to tell me about them if so!
> 
> AOTD: I have waaaay too many honestly lmao


	8. Chapter 8

Rex had seen quite enough. He was determined never to let this happen. After seeing Devizo reduced to tears and finding out that Groaner had lost hope in his own survival, it was just too much. Rex’s city was in ruins, his best friend had evidently murdered him in cold blood, and most importantly, his family had been broken. He couldn’t allow this shitfest to be their destiny.  
He hadn’t slept, not even for a second. At this point, he didn’t plan to. He was going to get the team home. He was going to make things right. But first, he was going to talk to talk to Ranger. He found the man he was looking for in what was once Rex’s room. He was sitting in the bed, looking around at the collateral damage that had been done. Shattered glass littered the carpet, the bed was crooked from where a leg of it’s frame had been broken off, and large dents covered the walls. The room looked like a warzone.  
Rex didn’t have to say a word. Ranger had already snapped his head up to meet the other man’s eyes and was breathing in deeply, bracing himself to speak.  
“I already know what you’re going to say Rex. Don’t bother. I’ve already made up my mind.”  
“Ranger, listen, it’s not worth it. I’m begging you -”  
Ranger shushed him and shook his head.  
“I’ve thought about this a lot, trust me. All night actually. I can save this country. I see what I’m doing wrong in this future. I’ve become some sort of dictator. I know what’s best for America. I can still run for president, I could still take charge over the people of our great nation. They would have to listen to me. I can keep us safe.”  
“Ranger, you’re missing the point. That’s exactly what the problem is with this timeline. You think you know what’s best and you’re destroying civilization as we know it because of it.”  
“Well maybe everyone else is wrong. Our good white christian God knows how much I love this country. I would do anything to protect Her. If that means taking harsh rule over Her people, then so be it.”  
“What good is there in ruling your people if there’s nobody to rule over? Do you see anybody out there Ranger? I don’t. You’ve killed off most of the population and the few people that are left are hiding from you. Seems to me like you’ve done this country more harm than good.”  
Rangers shoulders hunched over as he swung his feet by the side of the bed like a child who had just been scolded. Maybe he really had made the wrong decision. He hated that Rex was right so often. Just then, the sound of a door slamming followed by CJ’s voice echoed through the mansion.  
“Where is he? I’m gonna kill him, I’m serious.”  
Loud footsteps thundered down the hallway and CJ burst into the room.  
“Give him to me. I’m dead serious right now, I’m not messing around.”  
Rex furrowed his eyebrows at the hardly recognizable future Saturn.  
“Okay, okay, calm down. No need to get hasty. Didn’t Groaner tell you not to do anything drastic?”  
“Does it matter? He’s not going to be around much longer anyways if I don’t do something now.”  
Rex felt his stomach twist at the implication that something was wrong with the sickly prop comic.  
“What makes you say that?”  
“He’s sick. I mean, really sick. He hasn’t moved a muscle, hasn’t said a word. He’s gotten way worse. Devizo’s done all that he can do. We don’t have a lot of options left. But if I could get rid of Ranger, none of this will happen. We’ll have medicine, we’ll have resources. Just give me Ranger.”  
“CJ. Take us to him.”  
“But Rex -”  
“Take us to him.”  
“Fine.” Saturn whined, glaring at Ranger, before leading the two of them to his room.   
Groaner was laying in bed hooked up to an I.V full of an unidentified liquid of Devizo’s own creation. The small man had his head in Devizo’s lap as he desperately wheezed for breath. Devizo had a look of pure disappointment and sadness on his face as if he was mourning the man already. He was gently running a hand through Groaner’s hair in a feeble attempt to keep the clown comfortable. Saturn was kneeled by his side, holding his hand tightly and praying quietly for some sort of miracle. CJ seemed to forget his former plan to kill the American themed hero as he laid eyes upon his ailing husband. Nothing else seemed to matter to him anymore as he rushed over to Groaner and gently stroked his face, whispering to him about how much he loved him.  
Ranger couldn’t stand to watch the scene unfolding in front of him anymore. He quickly turned to leave and stepped out of the room, Rex following closely behind.   
“Ranger? What’s going on?”  
“You were right. I’m so sorry. So, so, sorry. I mean, look around. This place isn’t anywhere near the American dream. I killed it. This is the God damned apocalypse. Our friends are dying, you’re already dead, and it’s all my fault. It’s too much power for me to handle. I’m not running for president, not ever. I don’t want to anymore. Not if it means losing you guys. I don’t want to lose you Rex. I don’t want to lose any of you.”  
“Ranger,” Rex proudly slapped the other man’s shoulder. “You’re saving the country. I hope you know that. You’re saving us all.”  
Ranger beamed with pride, nodding understandingly. All he wanted to do now was go back home to their timeline and cherish all the time he could with his makeshift family. He was ready now. He would never let his home turn into this Hellhole they had been sent to. No. He was going to make things right for them, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. More to come, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Devizo had been sitting on the floor in his lab for hours now, trying his best to fix the time machine that had been used not too long ago. His hands were hard at work on the machine but his mind was elsewhere. He just couldn’t stop thinking about the possibilities of how his life would play out now that Ranger wasn’t going to be their president.  
Maybe things would finally be okay. He had dreamed many times of what life could be in any other world. He had hoped for a better life, one with his beautiful daughter by his side along with the rest of the league who he had come to view as family. Maybe Groaner wouldn’t be so sick. Maybe he and Saturn wouldn’t have to spend every minute of everyday wondering how long the prop comic would be around. They could live happily ever after. Well, not without one more tiny detail.  
What Devizo wanted more than anything was to have Rex back home where he belonged. Maybe now he could finally have that. He didn’t really care if Rex still hated him, fine, let him. Just seeing his face again would be enough.  
But there was a bit of doubt and fear gnawing at the back of his mind. What if somehow Ranger opting out of the presidential race led to something far worse? He had figured there was no way things could get worse. But now, thinking about the possibilities, it could. Groaner could die, Saturn could die, and God forbid anything bad ever happen to Lex.  
He dropped his hands to the floor as he finished the piece of machinery. He had thought about bringing his Lex over to see her father before the team was sent back to their timeline, but decided against it. He didn’t want her to experience the pain that he was about to feel. He didn’t want her to lose Rex again. Just the thought of it broke his heart.  
The scientist took a deep breath before standing up and hastily wiping his pant legs. As much as he hated to see Rex leave, it was mandatory. He just hoped it would change their future for the better. He opened the door, looking around at the league that had been eagerly waiting outside his laboratory. CJ was brooding in the corner holding Groaner as Saturn ran a hand through the clown’s hair.  
CJ looked at Devizo expectantly.  
“Well?”  
Devizo took in another deep breath and nodded.  
“It’s ready.”  
Lex picked up on her father from the future’s tension immediately and gently grabbed his hand as she and the rest of the gang entered his lab. Devizo looked at Rex sadly before diverting his eyes to the wall.  
“Well I guess this is goodbye.”  
Rex opened his mouth to speak but Devizo was already pulling the lever on the machine, not wanting to break down again in front of the heroes. CJ and Devizo waved a quick goodbye as the league began to disappear. A loud “bye Groaner, I love you, don’t die!” could be heard from a wailing Saturn, and just like that they were gone. Now they just had to hope that Ranger would keep his word when he returned home as they patiently waited to see what would happen to their world.


	10. Journey To The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life hasn't been easy back in present times either.

Yet another night full of tossing, turning, and thinking entirely too much. It wasn’t anything new, it was a nightly occurrence that Groaner had grown used to over the past month and twenty-three days. Yes, he was keeping track. He rolled over onto his side, begrudgingly checking the clock. 6:13 A.M. Goodie. That marks the third day in a row that he hadn’t slept. The crash and burn would come anytime now, he was certain of it. The lack of sleep didn’t really bother him though, at least, not nearly as much as his thoughts running wild in the Godforsaken hours of the morning.  
At first he had constantly been making wisecracking jokes and puns and the like over the League’s disappearance. If nothing else, it at least eased some of the tension he was sure they all felt. No one was exactly comfortable with the situation they were facing. Shortly after the League vanished, Devizo moved their team back into the mansion. He claimed it was purely for spatial reasoning but Groaner knew that was complete bullshit, mostly because he could tell Devizo felt the same way he did about the Leagues sudden disappearance.  
Groaner had given up hope of the heroes ever returning home after the first week and a half. Devizo, however, gave up hope within the first couple of days. Groaner saw right through the tough guy act that Devizo had put on. How couldn’t he when he himself had put up the same front? Sure, Devizo said he was glad that they were gone, said it made his job easier. They were moving back into the mansion because it had far more space and excelled where comfort was concerned. Yeah, right. Maybe that excuse was good enough for the rest of the team, but Groaner knew better. Devizo had to know the chances of seeing Rex or his daughter again was slim to none. He wanted to move back into the mansion to have some connection to them somehow. He thought they were dead and he needed to be in their former home around all of their possessions to possibly feel in some way that he hadn’t lost them completely. How did the clown know all of this? Well, he didn’t for sure, but he was pretty certain seeing as this was how he had been feeling about his own nemesis.  
When they moved back into the League’s former abode, he wasted no time in claiming Saturn’s bedroom, unpacking his things, and making it very clear that he wouldn’t allow anyone to bunk with him. It wasn’t until he looked around the room that reality really started to sink in. It was like seeing everything in a brand new light. No matter how hard he tried to repel the thoughts from his head, no matter how many stupid jokes he told, Saturn wasn’t coming back. He was gone.   
That was the first sleepless night out of many. He knew it wasn’t healthy living like this, going days without sleeping or eating until his body would eventually shut down on him. At the same time, it wasn’t really something he had control over. The stress and grief was just too much. The only time he could recall feeling this way was after losing his face in that accident. Even the most minimal of daily tasks as simple as getting out of bed felt impossible. RoboDino had caught on and attempted to comfort him a few times but Groaner would just completely shut down and ask him to leave. He was never particularly good at talking about his feelings, especially feelings as strong as these ones.   
Boy, did he hate the sad sack he had become. 6:20 A.M now, La La Land playing silently on the TV as Taylor Swift blared through the speaker of his phone. This was the kind of behavior he always saw in chick-flicks after a teenaged breakup and he decided to give the sad romance movies and juvenile music that was still a bop, a shot. Big shocker, it provided no comfort at all. Though, he did have to admit that burying his head into one of Saturn’s pillows and crying into it while the High School Musical soundtrack played in the background certainly wasn’t the worst coping mechanism in the world.  
However, tonight, he was sure that the Jonas Brothers couldn’t even distract him from his mind. Nope, he had to talk to somebody, and he already knew who. There was no question whether or not he was awake, he always was at this hour. Odds were he didn’t sleep either. This wasn’t the first time Groaner was going to take the trek to Rex’s old bedroom in the middle of the night. In fact, many nights had ended like this lately, the two of them ranting and conversing and Devizo allowing him to stay in his room for the night. Groaner didn’t actually hate this routine. At least it provided a distraction. Not only that, but as much as he hated to admit it, Devizo had become a bit of a father figure to him recently. He honestly believed he provided a bit of comfort for the doctor as well. It was a mutual bond that had formed over time. It was truthfully the only positive thing to come out of their losses.   
The small prop comic dragged himself out of bed, wrapping himself in one of Saturn’s covers, before making his way to Rex’s room and knocking on the door. It was certainly a familiar sound, one that Devizo secretly looked forward to every night. At least in the emotional wreckage that the League of Freedom left behind, he found a family in Groaner. God knew they both needed it. He rushed over to the door, allowing the clown to come inside. Groaner didn’t have to ask, it was clear by now that he was always a welcome visitor. Devizo had become a bit of a recluse lately but he had a soft spot for Black Saturn’s ex-nemesis. Groaner sat on the bed as Devizo sat beside him, one of Lex’s old teddy bears in his hands. Must’ve been a rough night for him too. Though, when wasn’t is really?  
“So.”  
“So?”  
“You knocked.”  
“Oh. Yeah. Yes. Yes I did.”  
“Well I assume I’m correct in my assumptions that you didn’t sleep well.”  
“That obvious? Man. S’it the bags under my eyes?” Groaner chuckled. Nice joke.  
“Groaner.”  
Uh oh. He wasn’t feeling the stern tone Devizo’s voice took on in that moment. He knew where this was going and he didn’t like it. Most nights they would just rant about politics or a tv show or something, anything to distract from the matters at hand. But about once a week Devizo would dig way deeper. Groaner despised those nights, and it was looking like it was becoming one of those nights already.   
“Uh. Yeah, what’s up man?”  
Please don’t ask the damn question.  
“What’s wrong?”  
There it was, the damn question. Instant waterworks, full on sobs. Two questions everyone dreads: ‘What’s wrong?’ and ‘are you okay?’. Both are recipes for disaster. Groaner hated that he was comfortable enough to cry in front of him. He hated unloading any sort of emotional baggage onto anybody, even if they asked him to. Devizo already knew what the problem was, he knew all too well. The doctor pulled the younger man into his arms, holding his his head against his shoulder and uttering a simple, “I miss them too.”  
Groaner couldn’t speak through his hysterics, but instead returned Devizo’s hug, knowing that he needed the support just as badly as he did. It sucked massive dick that they were thrown into this tragedy seemingly out of nowhere. The only thing they could offer each other was undying moral support. For now, that would have to be enough. They thrived off of each other. They had to look out for each other. Who else would?   
Once Groaner had calmed down, Devizo opened his mouth to offer for Groaner to stay in his room for the night, only to be cut off by a loud crashing noise. Groaner perked up immediately, already dashing out of the room.  
“It came from downstairs.”  
Devizo followed closely behind, bumping into Groaner as the clown stopped in his tracks, unmoving, at the top of the stairs. Devizo could feel his stomach twist in anxiety, not knowing what was in the living room below them. The thought that something dangerous could be down there, the thought that he could possibly lose Groaner too, it was a lot to handle.  
“Groaner? Are you okay? What is it?”  
Groaner looked back at him, his eyebrows furrowing, then turned his head to look back at the bottom of the stairs.   
“Groaner. What’s going on? What’s down there?”  
“Rex.”  
“What?” His eyes widened in surprise at Groaner’s response.  
“Devizo. It’s Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy and my motivation just completely ran out. But, I have that motivation back and I'm ready to start writing again.
> 
> QOTD: What are your SuperMansion ships?   
> AOTD: Saturn/Groaner Rex/Devizo Rex/Ranger (I'm multishipping trash) Cooch/Brad Ranger/Portia


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League of Freedom is back!

Devizo practically threw Groaner out of his way. He had to be hallucinating, there was no way that- Oh. Never mind, that was definitely Rex standing at the bottom of the stairs. Devizo was certainly surprised to say the very least.Totally not relieved to see the old man, no way.  
"Rex..You're okay! Where were you, exactly? Did you even think to call? Where are your manners?"  
Rex stared up at him, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion before sneering at the both of them.  
"Long story. What are you two doing in my mansion?"  
"You were gone for months. Your mansion was fair game. Finders keepers."  
"Months? Jesus Christ. I had no idea. Devizo, I am so sor-"  
"GUYS, THERE'S NO SHANK IN THE FRIDGE, I'M FREAKIN' OUT!"  
Rex rolled his eyes at the voice sounding from the kitchen. Groaner, on the other hand, was nothing short of ecstatic as Saturn stomped into the room, stopping after his eyes fell upon the clown at the top of the stairs.  
"Groaner?"  
"Saturn."  
CJ pushed Rex out of the way and dashed up the stairs, grabbing his 'nemesis' by the waist and effortlessly lifting him up to spin him around. Saturn may be a giant baby but boy oh boy is he strong.  
"G! I missed you so much! God, I was so worried! Are you okay? You aren't sick, are you?"  
"No, no I'm fine Saturn. I'm okay. I missed you too. You have no idea."  
"Oh, I think I have an idea. We have a lot to talk about, trust me."  
The masked vigilante shot a wink at Rex before carrying his small prop comic into his bedroom. Rex wrinkled his nose in disgust as Lex peeked her head out from behind him.  
"Aren't they cute?" She smiled at Rex before looking at her other father. "Hi dad!"  
Devizo smiled widely and walked down the stairs to greet her, earning a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek from his beautiful daughter.  
"I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too dad. I'll never leave you like that again, I promise."  
"I'm going to hold you to that."  
He ruffled her hair as she flashed a smile before retreating back to the kitchen to converse with the rest of her team, leaving Rex and Devizo alone.  
"Devizo, listen."  
"No, you listen. You're supposed to be the leader around here. You're supposed to guide your team. You're supposed to be in charge. Whether you like it or not, we're part of your team now. Months, Rex. We didn't hear from any of you for months. We were worried sick."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry? We thought you were dead, Rex."  
"Look, I understand you're upset. Trust me, I would've contacted you if I had any way to do so, especially after finding out how you feel about me. I had no idea."  
Devizo felt a bit of panic surge through him as he wondered what that could possibly mean. He couldn't possibly know about his romantic feeling towards him, right?  
"Have you lost your mind? What are you even talking about?"  
"Devizo."  
Rex grabbed the evil mastermind by the arms and kissed him quickly and softly. Devizo would be lying if he said he didn't want that short kiss to last a lifetime.  
"Listen. I know. You and I need to talk. My bedroom, ten minutes, okay?"  
Well, how could he argue with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating you guys, school just started up and I have been so so busy. One more chapter to go!


End file.
